The World Of Gaia (TWOG)
by Cielo C. Vigliacco
Summary: The gentle, floating clouds passes by as the clocks keeps ticking. S/he waited for centuries for something unknown to her... but having enough and wanting a brand new entertainment s/he does something that changes the lives of many. DarkTsuna (changes gender here and then) G27 FIRST FANFIC!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own

Prologue

* * *

**"History of 'The World Of Gaia"**

_The world of Gaia was divided by two kinds of creatures, the Crescent and the Horizon. The Crescent were creatures that have a pair of white feathered wings in their backs and mostly wore white symbolizing pure. They had blond hair and blue eyes. As for the Horizons, they were the complete opposite of the Crescent. They had black bat-like wings and a tail and wore dark colors of clothing. They had black hair and red eyes. __The two creatures despise one another because of their different beliefs and to make sure peace within the world of Gaia they ignore one-another._

_ But creatures called "Adventurers" came to 'explored' the world. The original creatures that lived in Gaia ignored them thinking as if the Adventures won't create problems for them. The Adventurers found the place fun and it entertained them. One by one the Adventurers came, making their amount increase until they almost filled the world of Gaia. The Horizons and Crescent began to take notice of this and tried to stop the increasing amount by creating a war but it was too late for them. They were too weak after some battles with the Adventures ad they were also outnumbered, their kind was being killed by another unknown creature. The Crescent and Horizon went into hiding but to their surprise the Adventurers helped them by destroying this unknown creatures. But the Adventurers weren't able to completely destroy them for the unknown creatures kept on reviving no matter how many times they are killed._

_The leaders of the Crescent, Horizon, and Adventurers created cities that was and still is surrounded by a barrier that blocked the unknown creatures that tried to kill them. Within the cities there is one law that stands, 'No fighting/killings', but when outside it is ineffective._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Wow, so this is how the history of the world of Gaia has become to be known, eh?" a little brunette giggled to herself as she read a tombstone. The brunette wore a long robe hiding her identity. "Why don't I make this more interesting, ne?" she grinned but this time the voice change to a more slightly lower sound making it almost manly like a little boy's voice. The height also changed making the person taller. The person took off the hood of her robe but a boy instead appeared. The boy put his hand in the hole that was on the bottom of the tombstone.

Red light appeared and another voice spoke, "Orders waiting to be heard, boss." The boy responded, "Apocalypse."

"Roger that boss."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Fate was now again moving. But was it moving to the right direction or will it destroy 'The World Of Gaia'?

* * *

Reviews is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR

Chapter 1

"Wow. A room filled with nothing but the color white." A blond man said with sarcasm written all over his voice. "I shouldn't have trusted Lampo about this." But this time his voice had a slight sign of anger.

_Flashback_

_A man who had green curly hair barged into a room that a blond man now occupied. The blond man looked up from where he was and had worry written all over his face. "What's the matter, Lampo?" the blond ask. The man, now identified as Lampo, went near the blond with a grinning face. This worried the blond and tried to walk far away from Lampo but he was near a wall. "Shit!" the blond man cursed at his bad luck._

_"Giotto~," Lampo's voice made the blond man, now named Giotto, more worried for his life, "Why not try relaxing and forget about the paper works for a while, ne~?" _

_Giotto gulped still scared at what was going to happen then *thud*_

_"Trust me on this Giotto." was the last thing he heard before everything became black and now white._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello" a voice of a girl said.

"Who's there?!" Giotto ask as he turn looking for the source of the voice. A person then appeared but this person had cables attach in her back. The girl had a bleached blond hair and an emotionless green eyes. She wore her hair in a bun and she wore a Chinese dress making her look like a Chinese-like doll.

"I am Lee-ling, the NPC that will help you creating your charter in 'The World Of Gaia'." Lee-ling said. "But you must know that you wont be able to change your appearance again and that you can't change your facial features."

"Then what's the use of me creating a character if I can't change the way I look?" Giotto ask anger still noticeable in his face.

"You are not able to change your facial features but you can choose the race you want to become and the class you want to have." The NPC responded.

"What races are there?"

"There are the human. elves, dwarfs, celestial, elemental, and beast."

"Classes?"

"Warrior, Mage, Priest, Samurai, Archer, Assassin, and many other. You could also gain a sub-class when you reach level 10."

Giotto had heard of a game called, 'The World Of Gaia' or for short TWOG, that allowed people to play the game in their sleep as if it was real life. Verde was able to create a way for this to happen by just putting on a certain glasses when you go sleep or take a nap. You'll be able to wake up when you log off of the game so it was a no problem if you wanted to wake up a certain time. But Giotto certainly can't for he doesn't have a character just yet. He was about to choose when a sudden shock appeared. The NPC collapsed from where she was standing. Giotto went near her but then he could hear a voice said, **_"Found you!"_**

"WHO'S THAT!" Giotto asked.

_**"HAHAHA, No worries I mean no harm but I hope you can entertain me if you want to survive." The voice responded.**_

"What do you mean?!"

_**"Entertain me if you want to get out of 'MY' world. I will bring your friends so this will be more fun."** _

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

After that the white room vanished and instead a city appeared in its place. The place was mostly covered in green, trees grew in places that it shouldn't be, and the buildings were large compared to real life one.

"So this is TWOG..." Giotto said in amazement.

But he couldn't notice the lonely looks the other players had as he looked at the place in amazement.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR

Chapter 2

The one thing Giotto knew when playing MMORPG games is to level up and for him do that is to fight monsters and also do quests from the NPCs. He had never played games such as this game since he was always stuck in his office, but he usually saw Lampo playing them on his laptop when he was bored. He would catch a glimpse of Lampo starting a new game and Giotto tries to learn how Lampo plays them when he secretly walks around the mansion trying to escape from his right-hand man, G.

Giotto was currently walking around the city looking for the gate where the monsters are. As he walks around, he could feel the stares of hungry wolves (women) looking at him as if he was prey. Slowly he sped his walking and when he saw a gate he ran for his life. He panted as he slowed down from running to escape the hungry wolves that were chasing him. When he finally was able to catch his breath, he saw a pond near where he was and so he went near the pond to drink and fill his thirst.

After that he could clearly see his appearance better and he understood why the girls were chasing him, he looked adorable. It was weird for him to say it to explain his appearance, but there was no use denying the fact. He had an animal-like ears and he could also notice a tail hanging out from behind him. When he turned around he was right about the tail, he began to move the thing around and "OUCH!" he yelled.

Giotto didn't notice a big water-droplet like monster coming near him and bit his golden furred tail. It hurts like hell to have a tail bitten so he tried to get the monster off his tail first, by swinging his tail up and down until the monster let go, and started to put his frustration on the poor monster. He kicked the monster to death and when he was done items such as coins, a weapon, a small bag for beginners to put their items and small amounts of potions. He gained 5 silver coins, a pocket-knife and a small bag.

_**"For a beginner, you aren't bad at killing."** _the voice from before telling him.

"Where'd you been?"

_**"Aw~ missed me already, how sweet~"** _the voice joke around _**"Anyway, as a present for at least figuring out how to defeat monsters, here's a beginner/newcomer hint: to view your character information just say, 'profile'. Well till next time again,** **Giotto." **_

"Wait! Who are you?!" Giotto ask, but wasn't able to gain any answer from the mysterious voice. He sighted and sat down on the ground, but it was a big mistake for him. The monsters that were the same from before came near him and attack him for vengeance on their dead friend.

~0~0~0~0~30 minutes later~0~0~0~0~

"*huff* *huff* FINALLY! I killed them all." Giotto said relief written all over his face. He laid down on the ground, then tried to remember what the voice had told him, "Profile."

A picture of him with all his information appeared. He noticed that he was already level 8 from just the monsters he just defeated. He also noticed the race inputted for him, **'Neko** **(Cat)'**, that had explained why he had cat ears and tails. Instead of moping around like he use to do a lot when he felt depressed, he went to look for a higher lever from the level 5 Slimes he killed.

~0~0~0~0~Real Life~0~0~0~0~

It had been an hour since Lampo made Giotto test the game he just bought and it was about time he woke him up. With a whole cake in hand, he went and woke up the blond man. Lampo had laid Giotto on the couch in their living room instead of leaving the poor guy on the floor after knocking him out. It took him for a while to finally lay the guy in the couch but Lampo was able to manage.

"Giotto," Lampo started to shake the blond with the hand that didn't have a cake "Wake up!" this time he kicked him in the place where no man would want to ever be kicked. But all his efforts did nothing so he went and touch the glasses the blond was wearing and will regret ever doing it...

* * *

Reviews are appreciated ^^


End file.
